


Misunderstandings

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: ¿Qué podría ser peor que soportar a su hermana menor? Tal vez el hecho de que se hiciera de novio y le echara en cara su incapacidad para relacionarse con el sexo opuesto. ¿Pero dejaría que ella se burlara eternamente de él? Claro que no. Le haría tragarse sus palabras aunque para ello tuviera que salir de cacería para hallar a la presa ideal. Lo cual no podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo, Kamui/Original Character(s)





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas noches, espero que hayan pasado una linda semana y no se anden muriendo de calor como yo C: Ahora al grano. Traigo ante ustedes un oneshot que se me ocurrió en uno de mis tantos desvarios, así que espero que lo disfruten. Sin más, nos leemos en algún futuro no muy lejano.

**Opposites**

Si había algo que aborrecía más que el infernal calor de verano y tener que tragarse los sermones de su padre cada vez que regresaba a casa con un nuevo reporte escolar por mala conducta, era a su desesperante hermana que siempre hallaba un modo de perturbarle el humor y arruinar sus pacíficas tardes. Y aunque había aprendido a ignorarla con el paso de los años para no darle gusto, pareciera que ella se había dado cuenta de ello y había buscado un nuevo modo para tocarle las narices.

Y es que, ¿cómo se supone que reaccionara ante aquella noticia? Mientras él se mantenía impávido externamente por dentro se hacía el mundo de preguntas sobre cómo una criatura como ella podía haber atraído al sexo opuesto hasta el punto de orillarle a que le propusiera ser algo más que simple conocidos. Es que debía ser una mentira.

—¿Ahora a quién le has pagado para que finja ser tu novio? —cuestionaba a Kagura sin despegar la mirada de su historieta. Estaba tan a gusto recostado sobre el sillón más largo de la sala.

—A nadie —respondió y lanzó su mochila al suelo. Incluso tomó asiento en el sillón que siempre empleaba su padre para leer el periódico antes de que la cena fuera servida—. Es sólo mi encanto natural el que le ha cautivado. Por lo que no se ha resistido a mí —expresó con arrogancia, como si fuera la mujer más hermosa que existiera sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Yo no consideraría como un "encanto" el que te zampes seis tazones de arroz de una sola sentada. —Sonrió ligeramente ante su propio comentario porque sabía que había logrado que su hermana menor se mosqueara.

—Se nota que no eres más que un idiota porque no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor —espetó con molestia—. Tu bella hermana ha florecido por completo. —Se levantó, posando como las famosas modelas que se dedicaban a salir en revistas de moda—. Ahora estoy llena de curvas peligrosas que harían babear a cualquier virgen.

—Jamás pensé que las tablas de planchar poseyeran curva alguna. —Claramente se estaba burlando de su nulo crecimiento físico—. El sofá en el que estabas sentada tiene más cuerpo que tú

—¡¿A quién le estás diciendo plana, pequeño bastardo?! ¡No quiero oír eso de quien ni siquiera sabía por dónde nacer! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba sus útiles escolares en un intento fallido de arruinarle el rostro.

Él por su lado se protegió usando el grueso cómic que estaba leyendo.

—La que nació por cesárea fuiste tú, no yo. —Le recordó con una sonrisa burlona—. Ahora ve a entretenerte con tu novio imaginario.

—¡Que no es imaginario!

Y podía seguirle riñendo hasta que se le destrozaran las cuerdas vocales, pero el timbre de la puerta sonó con insistencia unas cinco veces seguidas por lo que no tuvo mayor remedio que ir a abrir porque su hermano mayor no iba a mover ni un sólo músculo.

—¿No deberías estar haciendo todos tus deberes atrasados en vez de estar leyendo esa historieta?

El pelirrojo dejó su lectura en cuanto escuchó tan familiar voz y condujo sus celestes pupilas hacia el recién llegado, hacia quien era uno de sus amigos de la infancia.

—Tienes una cara como de que no te has enterado aún.

—¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? —A Kamui no se le hacía extraño su llegada porque solía visitarlo varias veces a la semana para invitarlo a salir y perder el tiempo en algún arcade o alguna pelea callejera.

No obstante, tenía el raro presentimiento de que el motivo de su llegada era completamente diferente en esta ocasión.

—Él dice que eres producto de mi imaginación —hablaba Kagura para el de ojos carmesí—. Es obvio que eres de carne y hueso. —Y el sonido que se escuchó en cuanto la cínica chica decidió que era buena idea golpear las asentaderas del castaño como si fueran de uso personal, materializó el horrible presentimiento del mayor.

—Ey, tienes que pagar por eso. No dejaré que me manosees de a gratis —criticaba el muchacho con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa llena de sadismo que crecía conforme la miraba.

Conociéndole, probablemente estaba imaginándose escenarios donde ataba a la pelirroja a la cama para hacerle lo impensable.

—Son repulsivos —dijo para quienes obviamente seguían jodiéndose mutuamente pero ahora lo hacían con "cariño" y con palabras que poseían doble connotación—. Además, nunca imaginé que te gustaran menores y marimachas, Sōgo.

—Bueno, algún día tendrá que crecer y dejará de usar corpiño.

—¡Maldito, yo no uso eso! ¡Yo ya soy toda una mujer! —Nada como intentar golpearle las partes más nobles a tu novio.

—China, todavía no te he puesto una mano encima así que todavía no eres una mujer por completo —¿Qué sorprendía más? ¿Su maldito cinismo, que era un pervertido de lo peor o que pudiera evadir las patadas de su novia?—. Te aseguro que cuando eso pase no podrás sentarte en una semana entera.

—¡¿Pero qué sandeces estás diciendo?! ¡¿Como que te necesito para volverme mujer?! ¡Te voy a castrar maldito depravado!

—Busquen un hotel.

—Oh, pobre de mi idiota hermano mayor. —Kagura lo veía con creciente lástima, como si fuera la cosita más desafortunada de este mundo—. A sus dieciocho años de edad el único contacto físico que ha tenido con el sexo femenino es cuando nuestra madre lo abraza cuando lo despide para irse a clases.

—Aun cuando es uno de los idiotas más populares de la preparatoria no ha atrapado a ninguna. —¿Es que era cosa de novios que se pusieran de acuerdo en todo, hasta en fastidiar a la gente?—. China, ¿no será acaso que tu hermano prefiera la banana? Eso explicaría por qué sigue tan solo como el idiota de Hijikata.

—Mi papi se sentirá deshonrado de que su único hijo varón sea uno de esos que les gusta morder la almohada. Y mami estará destrozada porque pensará que hizo algo mal al criarlo. —Era momento de llorar lágrimas falsas—. Tal vez esté saliendo a escondidas con el tuerto de su amigo.

—Y pensar que Shinsuke se veía un tipo normal, pero tal parece que las apariencias engañan. —Okita estaba disfrutando meterse con su "amigo". Tal vez estaba cobrándose todas las que le había hecho hasta la fecha—. Pero descuida, no te juzgaremos. Somos de mente muy abierta. Solamente procura no traer a tu amante cuando yo venga a meterle mano a tu hermana.

—Al menos de ese modo no te reproducirás y no tendremos que lidiar con más cabezas huecas como tú. —Era ese momento en que se recriminaba a sí mismo por no haberla ido a perder al bosque cuando era una niña llorona.

—No tengo esa clase de gustos —discrepó, viéndoles de mal modo, como si quisiera cometer un asesinato accidental ahorita mismo.

—Pues tus acciones dicen todo lo contrario, hermanito mío.

—No seas tímido con nosotros y no temas mostrarte cómo eres. —Lo peor no eran sus ofensas, sino la manera en que lo miraban mientras se partían de risa.

—Aunque de seguro también es un inútil para conquistar hombres. —Había tanta maldad interna en Kagura.

— _Haré que se traguen sus palabras._ —De ninguna manera podía dejar que continuaran burlándose a expensas de él. Tenía que callarlos aunque eso significara tener que hacer algo que no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo. Debía hacerlo para limpiar su nombre, así como por orgullo y dignidad.

La mañana siguiente abandonó su hogar desde muy temprano, causando una gran conmoción a quienes lo trajeron a este mundo porque sabían perfectamente que él odiaba madrugar. ¿Es que ese día se caería el cielo u ocurriría el fin del mundo? Y es que ni siquiera se esperó para desayunar.

Kamui se encaminó hacia la escuela más que decidido a cumplir con su auto promesa. Estaba completamente seguro de que lo lograría, porque después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser elegir a una chica cuando había un montón de ellas y todas le parecían iguales?

—Así que al fin te han echado de tu casa. —Los ojos de pescado muerto que le recibieron en cuanto cruzó la entrada de la preparatoria le quitaban los deseos de vivir a cualquiera que la veía, inclusive a él.

—¿Será que ya no has podido pagar tu renta que ahora vives en el campus de la escuela? Porque solamente eso explicaría que estuvieras aquí desde temprano. —Bonita manera de devolverle la ofensa a ese profesor de cabello rizado.

—Cuando logre construir mi máquina del tiempo me encargaré de visitar a tus padres para obligarlos a que usen condón y así evitar tu nacimiento. —Le era imposible ocultar la molestia que le provocaba tratar tanto con él como con su hermana—. Destruiré su matrimonio si es necesario.

—En vez de estar pensando en esa clase de cosas deberías buscarte una mujer o un perro. Tal vez eso alivie tu malhumor~

—¡Lo único que necesito es tu trenza como trofeo en la sala de mi departamento! —Y ahí estaba el ritual habitual en donde Sakata intentaba cortarle el pelo y Kamui lo evadía con enorme facilidad—. ¡Quédate quieto maldito asexual! —Tal término le valió a Gintoki un bonito golpe al hígado que lo dejó tumbado de rodillas por unos cuantos segundos—. Ugh... Así que el niño quiere que lo mande de nuevo a casa con una hoja de suspensión.

—Eres viejo, por lo que debes saber sobre mujeres.

—¡¿A quién le estás diciendo anciano?! ¡Yo estoy en la plenitud de mi verano! —Nadie se metía con su edad. Ese tema era sumamente delicado para su persona—. Espera, ¿has dicho mujeres? —Pasó de enojado a anonadado en cosa de segundos—. ¿Para qué quieres saber sobre eso? Las mujeres no son comida aunque sí se comen, si sabes a lo que me refiero. —Que pusiera ese semblante de degenerado no dejaba duda alguna a lo que se refería. Incluso alguien como Kamui había entendido el mensaje—. Y bien, ¿por qué quieres saber acerca de las mujeres? —Hasta ese día pensaba que al pelirrojo solamente le llamaba la atención la comida y las peleas. Hasta lo hacía gay.

—Necesito conseguir una presa.

—¿Una presa? —Arqueó la ceja como expresión de la confusión que sentía—. ¿No querrás decir "pareja"?

—Supongo que en tu lenguaje coloquial se le dice de esa manera.

—¡¿Cómo que mi lenguaje coloquial?! ¡Solamente un idiota como tú le denominaría de esa manera a su novia! —Menos mal que Kamui era el único rarito que conocía que sino se volvía loco—. ¿Y por qué quieres hacerte de una presa? —Debía hablarle en su mismo dialecto o no le entendería.

—A veces se tienen que experimentar cosas nuevas. —Sus respuestas eran de lo más ambiguas que no convencían a Gintoki; pero por el momento las consideraría más que suficiente.

—Mi guía espiritual hacia una vida amorosa plena no te saldrá gratuita. El costo de mis servicios es alto y dudo que un mocoso como tú pueda pagarlo. —E iba a poner su precio hasta que contempló las fotografías que el sonriente pelirrojo le mostraba. ¿Cómo se supone que obtuvo aquel material?—. B-Bueno, tratándose de ti, haré una excepción, y lo haré completamente gratis.

—Que bien que nos hayamos entendido.

—Maldito chantajista —mascullaba con cabreo.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Que debemos aprovechar antes de que las clases den inicio para hallar a la afortunada señorita que tendrá que soportar las apasionadas y violentas noches de pasión que le darás.

Empezó a caminar para que el pelirrojo le siguiera. Su primera parada fue la parte trasera del edificio de los de tercer año de preparatoria.

—¿Qué te parece esa morena ardiente? Tiene la suficiente carne para saciar tu hambriento estómago. —La chica de la que hablaba era nada menos que Kimiko; alguien que resaltaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

—No es como si fuera fanático del jamón.

—Ahora resulta que eres vegetariano. —Tampoco esperaba a que aceptara a la primera que le mostrara—. ¿Qué piensas de la zorra con la que está hablando? Al menos es rubia natural y no le importa ir por allí con esa ombliguera.

—No voy a salir con una loca que le gusta usar las flautas de otros.

—No olvides que ama acechar a tuertos con delirios de grandeza. —Buen momento para darse cuenta de que era una mala opción—. Oh, ha llegado otra. —Porque una joven de cabellos verdes apareció para barrerle los pies a esas dos blondas que no dejaban de quejarse por tal acción—. Es todo terreno y jamás tendrás que preocuparte por llevarla a comer a restaurantes lujosos.

—Ni siquiera es humana. —Eso era una negativa rotunda.

—Ey, ey, eso es discriminación robótica. Hasta los androides tienen sentimientos. No olvides a número 18 y a Kr****. —Ilustró para el crío inculto—. Hasta bendición tuvieron.

—Vayamos a otro lado.

Se trasladaron de nuevo hacia otra zona de la escuela. Ahora tocaba el turno de las canchas de fútbol; allí parecía estarse montando un gran espectáculo porque había una gran cantidad de chicos coreando fuertemente una pegajosa y obscena canción.

—De modo que te interesa una chica del mundo de la farándula. —Sonrió al contemplar a Tsū, la idol de la preparatoria—. Pero antes de llegar a ella tendrás que pasar por encima de sus fanáticos; la ventaja es que todos son feos por lo que no tendrás problema alguno. Fuiste bendecido con un rostro agraciado aunque seas un completo imbécil.

—Mmm...—No era un conocedor de la música, pero sabía que no podría soportar que la chica con la que saliera se pusiera a interpretar tales temas—. No poseemos el mismo gusto musical, así que no. —El adulto suspiró ante lo quisquilloso que le salió.

—¿Que tal una pequeña loli? Todos aman a las niñas pequeñas porque infunden ternura. —¿De dónde había sustraído a la joven Izumi? ¿Por qué se veía como alguien que aprobaba las relaciones con menores?

—Sí, ¿policía? He encontrado al pedófilo del que hablaban en las noticias. —Alguien era muy cabrón y se encontraba con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

—¡Olvida a esta niña, olvida lo que te he dicho! —Le arrebató el electrónico a Kamui y lo destruyó tras haberlo pisado con fuerza—. Ya entendí que no te gusta jugar al "hermano mayor" —Necesitaba una aspirina o su dolor de cabeza se transformaría en una poderosa jaqueca—. Ya sé a dónde podemos dirigirnos. Allí encontrarás a tu mujer ideal.

Ambos fueron directamente a uno de los talleres de mecánica con los que contaba la escuela. Allí parecía hallarse la carta triunfal con la que Gintoki dejaría de ser el gurú del amor de ese pelmazo.

—Su nombre es Murata Tetsuko, la número uno cuando de forjar espadas samuráis se trata. Hasta tiene su propio club.

La joven de cabellos celestes se encontraba golpeando con enorme violencia un trozo de metal, como si estuviera realizando una creación prominente; porque solamente eso podría explicar por qué ignoraba a toda la gente que quería entablar conversación con ella.

—Es un poco tímida, así que debes tener paciencia.

—No necesito una herrera en mi vida. —Estaba a nada de dar media vuelta para largarse pero fue detenido por el profesor—. ¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Tal vez te vayan las mayores. —Únicamente él tendría el valor y el descaro de ofrecerle a Kamui aquella mujer de edad avanzada que intimidaba al alumnado con su mala mirada—. Es Otaki-san, y es la jefa de intendencia de la escuela. Ella siempre mantendrá limpia tu hogar y tu corazón.

—Ahora me ha quedado claro porque sigues solo. —Lo dicho lo hirió más que cualquier puñetazo que pudiera haberle propinado—. Estás lleno de fetiches extraños.

—¡Mis únicos fetiches son los pechos grandes y los traseros frondosos! —Si es que intentaba limpiar su imagen, no lo logró; de hecho, solamente provocó que todos los que estuvieran cerca se retiraran con un semblante de asco.

—Empiezo a creer que fue mala idea el haber pedido tu ayuda.

—Estás hablando demasiado en serio muchacho. —Lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras consigo—. Tendré que recurrir a la artillería pesada si es que quiero que esto salga bien.

Ahora era el turno de visitar el dojo escolar en busca del espécimen perfecto para el pelirrojo.

—Aquí se encuentra la flor más incomprendida y solitaria de la preparatoria. Pese a su beldad natural ningún hombre ha sido capaz de atravesar las frías paredes de su corazón. Tal vez tú, con tu vandalismo natural logres robarle el corazón. —Todas sus poéticas palabras eran dedicadas para la persona que estaba destrozando a todo aquel que lo desafiara con su espada de madera—. Yagyū Kyūbei proviene de una familia noble, por lo que si logras amarrarla te espera una vida llena de lujos y excesos.

—Se ve que es fuerte. —Algo que le quedó claro en cuanto vio que era imbatible. Y es que hasta tenía un aspecto curioso con ese parche en su ojo izquierdo—. Podría entretenerme un poco cuando peleemos. —Sakata escuchaba el canto celestial de los ángeles cuando le oyó decir eso. Es que era la primera vez que le escuchaba interesado—. ¿Umm?

—¡Me había olvidado por completo de "ese detalle"! —gritó el hombre en cuanto vio entrar a una de las tías más temidas de la escuela; ésa que era conocida por todos como la "Jefa"—. _Si ese idiota se da cuenta de lo que ocurre entre esas dos, entonces..._

Su peor temor se materializó en cuanto vio a Kyūbei abrazando a la castaña con las obvias intenciones de restregar su rostro sobre lo escasos pechos de la hermana mayor de Shinpachi.

—Pensaba que era una chica pero al parecer es un sujeto —reprochó, torciendo el entrecejo. Obviamente estaba molesto por la ofensa que le estaba haciendo el de cabellos plateados—. No estoy interesado en los chicos de ese modo.

—¡Que es mujer! ¡Ella no tiene lo que nosotros entre las piernas! —Tenía que convencerlo para que continuara con su interés por la joven espandachina.

—Tal parece que el cuatro ojos no tendrá sobrinos. —Tras llegar a tal conclusión empezó a retirarse y Gintoki hizo lo mismo.

Continuaron recorriendo la escuela en pos de hallar a quien pudiera despertar el interés del gamberro número uno de la preparatoria Gintama. No obstante, solamente se topaban con chicas obsesionadas con su persona y que al enterarse de que estaba en busca de una novia, intentaron cualquier cosa para llamar su atención y ser elegidas por él.

—De modo que eso es lo que está ocurriendo —expresó la joven que les había ayudado a escapar de la última horda de fans locas de Kamui—. Bueno, no me sorprende que suceda esto. Kamui-san es de lo más popular y era de esperarse que al enterarse de que está buscando pareja, todas quieran una oportunidad.

—No cabe duda de que las chicas que han nacido en cuna de oro tienen una forma totalmente diferente de contemplar el mundo —versaba Sakata para la joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada marrón—. ¿Qué me dices de Tokugawa? La conoces de años. Y aunque tiene aspecto de loli y pueda llegar a ser un poco sosa, ya madurará y tendrá cuerpo de modelo.

—A nadie le llama la atención salir con las amigas de su hermana. —Ése fue el primer disparo que se estrelló de lleno contra el corazón de Soyo—. Y tampoco soy como Sōgo que le van las menores de edad. —Otro impacto para quien yacía sobre el suelo, lamentándose por no tener tres años más encima—. Además, sería de lo más extraño.

—Eso fue un "fatality" en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Sakata sentía pena ajena por quien obviamente estaba colada por el idiota y en su intento de hacerlo suyo había sido brutalmente golpeada por sus palabras de rechazo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Oh, la otra amiga sádica de Soyo había llegado con una caja de rosquillas entre manos—. ¿A quién hay que cortarle el p***?

—¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no puedes entrar a la escuela con esa espada real! ¡Y deja de amenazar a la gente con cortarle su orgullo samurái! —Le gritó a la joven que portaba una bella espada a un costado de su cadera. La mima que le estaba apuntando a sus partes nobles—. Oye, yo sí lo uso.

—Lo dudo rotundamente. —Kamui parecía haber hallado el momento para vengarse de él.

—¿Por qué no salen ustedes dos si congenian tan bien? —Gintoki, el cúpido del amor había llegado—. Ambos son unos malditos sádicos que quieren desaparecer todo lo que se les cruza en el camino. Buenos peleadores y ambos quieren mandar al otro mundo a Okita. —Se sentía orgulloso de haber armado la mejor pareja que el mundo hubiera concebido jamás—. Tienen la misma edad y el mismo oscuro futuro académico... Conviértanse en pareja y vuélvanse uno mismo esta noche. De ese modo yo podré concentrarme en mi nueva conquista. —Alguien ya estaba volando muy alto con sus pensamientos—. ¡Ey maldita, deja de intentar volverme mujer!

Sakata debería preocuparse primero por no ser cortado en finas rodajas por Imai. ¿Es que estaba moleta debido a que intentaba juntarla con ese pelirrojo bueno para nada?

—Tendré que buscar a alguien más porque tú no pasarás de este día.

Incluso Kamui siendo tan ajeno a esos temas del corazón se había percatado de los cambios sutiles que mostró Nobume cuando éste mencionó que tenía a alguien a quien cortejar.

—¡Maldito mocoso, no me dejes aquí! ¡Ven inmediatamente hacia acá! —Mientras luchaba por su vida el muchacho ya había desaparecido del lugar, dejándole solo a su suerte.

Kamui se movió con sigilo entre los pasillos de su edificio porque no quería huir nuevamente de una horda de chicas hormonales que estaban buscando obtener de él algo más que un mero saludo. Así que decidió ir a uno de los sitios que nunca era visitado por el cuerpo estudiantil; allí hallaría paz y tranquilidad.

El olor de los libros viejos no era un aroma que le agradara en lo más mínimo. Pero en la biblioteca había sillas acojinadas que resultaban de lo más cómodas para echarse una siesta; cosa que hizo en el momento que llegó y se percató de que era el único ser vivo allí.

—Hasta que te encuentro.

Esa molesta voz empezó a resonar en su cabeza y a apartarle del mundo de los sueños. No se supone que continuara respirando después de que Nobume lo atacara de esa manera.

—Mmm... Tengo sueño, así que déjame en paz. —Bostezó un par de veces antes de medio abrir sus ojos. Al parecer sí le había hecho mal el levantarse tan temprano ese día.

—Deja de perder el tiempo. Todavía nos quedan algunas opciones. —No estaba siendo tan insistente por buena persona, sino porque el pelirrojo todavía tenía en su poder aquellas fotografías comprometedoras.

—Por este día he tenido más que suficiente.

Estaba cansado y ni siquiera había hecho actividad física alguna. Le resultaba increíble lo fatigado que era buscar una pareja en estos tiempos; jamás pensó que sería una actividad tan cansina.

—Profesor, que bueno que lo encuentro al fin. —Sakata se giró hacia la alumna que tenía a sus espaldas y que sostenía entre sus brazos una buena pila de hojas tamaño carta—. Aquí están los exámenes que me pidió fotocopiar. —Le entregó la documentación al desganado maestro—. Y antes de que se me olvide, aquí le dejo el programa que se seguirá para el festival deportivo que tendrá lugar dentro de una semana.

—Te lo agradezco, Hasekura. —Gratificaba a la joven de mirada bermellón—. Ojalá todos mis idiotas alumnos fueran la mitad de aplicados que tú.

—Siento que está exagerando, como suele hacerlo siempre.

La joven de oscura y larga cabellera parecía ser la única dentro del plantel que vestía el uniforme como era debido; hasta el largo de la falda era el correcto.

—Si me disculpa debo sacar unos libros para terminar un trabajo que encargó esta semana. —Fue lo que dijo de despedida.

—Ni yo recuerdo haber dejado algo de tarea. —Él era el colmo—. ¡Un momento...! —Una idea salvaje llegó hasta su cabeza con la intensidad de un rayo—. ¿Qué te parece ella? —Tomó al pelirrojo del mentón para que postrara su atención en la dirección que se hallaba la chica que estaba muy absorta buscando unos libros.

—¿Un ratón de biblioteca? —Bueno, era la primera ñoña que le ofrecía como prospecto.

—Ya estuviste demasiado exquisito con más del 90% de chicas que hay en la escuela. No puedes continuar con esa mala actitud o terminarás saliendo con un okama. —O acabaría siendo fastidiado por su hermana hasta que se largara de la casa—. Hasekura es la mejor de su clase y probablemente la única de todos ustedes que será alguien en la vida. —Había que ser objetivo en esta vida. Y llenarle la cabeza de mentiras a sus estudiantes iba en contra de su código de conducta—. Sus notas son excelentes por lo que se volvió la favorita de los profesores desde que llegó a este escuela hace un par de meses. Y es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

—Espera, ¿tenemos consejo estudiantil? —Apenas se venía enterando.

—Si su facha de alumna modelo no te convence, ¿qué tal eso y aquello? —Y con eso hacía referencia a los atributos de quien no se percataba que estaba siendo ultrajada con la mirada por el hombre más pervertido de toda la escuela—. Imagina dormir una tarde en algo tan suave y cómodo.

—No tengo las mismas fijaciones que tú. —Si apuradamente estaba intentando hallar algún interés femenino menos iba a estarse fijando en esos aspectos anatómicos.

—Viene de una familia bien acomodada por lo que podrá llevarte a comer a los restaurantes más finos de esta ciudad. —La comida gratis no se escuchaba nada mal y menos si era de buena calidad—. Tampoco puedes negar que es atractiva. Y si la edad es un impedimento, tiene los mismos años que tú. —Debía hacerle ver que esa muchacha era un buen prospecto—. También tiene buenas notas en deportes, así que no sólo es cerebro. Y lo mejor es que está soltera.

—Y eso significa que debe estar más loca que una cabra. —Poseía demasiados aspectos positivos como para que no tuviera ya a alguien a su lado.

—Como todas las mujeres. —Aseguró el viejo lobo de mar—. Pero si lo que buscas es una presa que puedas presumir ante el mundo ella es la indicada. Si la consigues dejarás a muchos con el ojo cuadrado. —Y eso incluiría a su hermana y a su sádico novio.

—Iré a pedirle que nos enfrentemos.

Es que ya estaba de pie más que listo para pedirle semejante idiotez a la joven. Menos mal que Gintoki lo detuvo antes de que cometiera tal sandez. Es que, ¿en qué cabeza cabía que se le debía decir algo como eso a la chica que se intenta conquistar? ¿Es que nadie le enseñó a seducir mujeres? ¿Cómo pretendía hacerse de novia siendo tan lerdo?

—Idiota, no puedes ir y decirle algo como eso. —Le regañó en tono bajo.

—¿Por qué no? —¿De verdad estaba preguntándolo?—. Si acepta entonces la cosa estará hecha.

—A este paso jamás trasmitirás tus genes a las siguientes generaciones. —Estampó su mano contra su frente en un intento fallido de liberar tensión. No daba crédito que fuera así de inútil—. Ella no es idiota. Claramente no va a funcionar usando tus métodos. Por lo que tendremos que recurrir a otro modo para obtener lo que quieres.

—Ah sí, ¿pues qué harás? —Sí, estaba algo mosqueado por su joda.

—Haré que tengan una relación mucho más perdurable y comprometida que un noviazgo adolescente. —Kamui tenía sus dudas al respecto—. Ey Hasekura —llamó a la joven a la distancia—. Necesito pedirte un gran favor.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Ella le escuchó y se dirigió hacia el profesor.

—Necesito que me ayudes con un estudiante problemático. No sólo es pésimo en la escuela sino también un escapista y problemático. Ya sabes, la peor escoria que puedas imaginarte. —El pelirrojo sabía que hablaba de él pero no lo asesinaría ahí mismo porque quería ver cómo cumpliría con su palabra—. Quiero que seas la tutora de este chico y que le ayudes a aprobar el año. —Aquello sobresaltó a ambos adolescentes por igual—. Su familia y yo nos conocemos de años, y ellos siempre me han ayudado cuando he tenido problemas o situaciones difíciles, por lo que deseo recompensarles un poco ayudando a su estúpido hijo. —Era imposible que él fuera tan buen samaritano—. Y tú al ser la mejor alumna del tercer año, pensé que serías más que perfecta para regresarlo al camino del bien.

—Entiendo su punto, pero...

—Sé que te estoy dando más trabajo del que ya debes de tener por ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero piensa en que estarás haciendo de él un adulto productivo del que la sociedad se sentirá orgulloso. —Llevó sus manos hasta los hombros del pelirrojo, luciendo de lo más serio posible—. Cambiarás una vida y no muchos tienen ese gran poder entre sus manos.

—Supongo que podría ayudarle a pasar el año. No puede ser tan difícil. —Sakata tenía muy buena labia y ella tenía un sentido del deber lo suficientemente grande como para manipularla desde ahí—. Mi nombre es Hasekura Oshin. —Se presentó, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Éste imitó el gesto y ambos estrecharon un saludo.

—Kamui.

—Ya que se han presentado y toda la cosa, dejaré que se entiendan mejor. —Había cumplido con su misión por lo que era hora de huir a toda marcha.

—¿Te parece si estudiamos después de clases? —Allí estaba otra cosa que no le gustaba, pero tuvo que asentir contra su voluntad—. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos en la biblioteca o en otro sitio? —Fue cuando el pelirrojo tuvo una brillante idea.

—En mi casa estaría bien. —Oshin parecía estarse pensando la propuesta como si sintiera cierta desconfianza—. Tengo que vigilar a mi hermana menor o acabará metiéndose en problemas. Especialmente porque se ha conseguido un gamberro pervertido por novio que le lleva varios años.

—Entonces será en tu casa. —Había picado—. No quisiera que te metieras en problemas por estar fuera de casa por mucho tiempo y menos si tu hermana está expuesta de tal manera; no sería bueno que ese sujeto intentara sobrepasarse con ella. —Si supiera que el único que iba a terminar abusado iba a ser Okita—. Veámonos a la hora de la salida afuera de la escuela. —Le propuso.

La hora llegó y ambos se encontraron en el sitio acordado. Y ante la mirada de algunos cotillas emprendieron la retirada hacia el domicilio del pelirrojo; había muchas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo a su disposición.

Llegaron y entraron en la brevedad posible. Y ni siquiera se habían quitado los zapatos cuando estaban siendo recibidos por aquella hermosa y gentil mujer de sonrisa discreta.

—Kamui, bienvenido a casa. —La pelirroja veía con extrañeza a la acompañante de su hijo porque nunca había traído una chica a casa—. Buenas tardes, soy la madre de Kamui.

—Hasekura Oshin, encantada. —Le saludó con una cortés referencia.

—Pasen por favor. —Los jóvenes siguieron su indicación, desplazándose hacia la sala—. ¿Quieres que te ofrezca algo de beber? —dijo para Hasekura.

—Un vaso de agua fría estaría bien.

—Regreso, iré por él. —La mujer se fue, dejándoles a solas.

—Este sitio es perfecto —dijo Oshin.

La mesa baja que estaba al centro del cuarto tenía el tamaño idóneo. Hasta se había sentado frente a ella al mismo tiempo que sacaba los libros de texto de su mochila.

—Por lo que mencionó el profesor hay mucho que estudiar.

—Preferiría comer primero...—Ya había tomado asiento frente a ella y no estaba para nada emocionado por lo que se vendría.

—Ciertamente se estudia mejor con un estómago lleno. —Al fin algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo—. Al estar satisfecho podrás concentrarte en tus deberes. —Eso poco o nada le interesaba.

— _Qué extraña es..._ _o debería decir, maniática._

Él no conocía a nadie que fuera tan ordenada para acomodar sus útiles escolares como lo estaba haciendo ella en ese preciso momento. ¿Y qué decir de sus apuntes? Nadie podía tener una letra tan legible y resaltar lo importante con marcador fluorescente.

—Espero que hoy no me hayas traído un reporte por mala conducta o verás lo que es bueno. —Su progenitor había llegado en el peor momento posible. E iba a seguir diciéndole sus cosas a su hijo, pero se encontró con que no estaba solo, sino con una chica—. Creo que estoy viendo cosas. —Se restregó los ojos porque capaz ya le estaba fallando la vista—. No se trata de una ilusión.

—¿Y él quién es?

—El señor del aseo.

—¡¿A quién le estás llamando el señor de la limpieza?! ¡Soy tu padre pequeño descarado! ¡No finjas demencia! ¡Deja de ignorarme!

—No se parecen en lo más mínimo. —Alguien no se cortaba con sus comentarios—. Es claro que has heredado los genes de tu madre.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para mirarme de ese modo? ¿Por qué estás insinuando que este despojo de chico no ha sacado ningún encanto mío?

—Al menos tienen el mismo tono de ojos —soltó para quien estaba a nada de quedarse calvo—. Aunque no creo que eso importe. Probablemente todos piensen que usted es el adoptado de la familia.

—Kamui, ¿quién esta pequeña zorra que está tocándome las pelotas?¿De dónde la has sacado? ¿Por qué se ve tan alzada?

El pelirrojo sonreía discretamente ante el cabreo de su progenitor; era tan satisfactorio ver cómo alguien más se metía con el calvo.

No se estaba esperando que tuviera una lengua tan filosa.

—Estaré a cargo de Kamui de ahora en adelante, así que espero que logre comprenderlo o me veré en la necesidad de explicárselo a un nivel que pueda entenderme para que deje de sulfurarse de ese modo. —Kankō enfureció al sentir que lo estaba tachando de idiota—. Descuide, soy buena en mi trabajo y le prometo que no se arrepentirá de dejarme entrar a su hogar. Kamui estará en buenas manos.

—Pequeña mocosa engreída. —Ya había conocido a otro dolor de cabeza—. Ni creas que dejaré que le pongas una mano encima a mi hijo. Conozco a las de tu especie y sé que esconden su verdadera naturaleza en una fachada como la tuya.

—No sé a qué clase de mujeres esté acostumbrado, pero mis intenciones con su hijo son buenas y sin ningún objetivo oculto. Yo me encargaré de vigilarlo en la media posible para que no descuide lo que es importante.

Dictaminó para quien estaba empezando a sentirse confundido por todo lo que le decía. Es que ahora es cuando se preguntaba qué clase de relación tenía con su hijo; tenía una idea al ver los libros sobre la mesa; pero luego eso quedaba en segundo plano en cuanto analizaba lo expresado por ella.

—¡Tú, más te vale que no vayas a meter la pata o te sacaré de esta casa a puntas de patadas! —amenazó a su descendencia.

—Descuide, eso no sucederá. Nos comprometemos a ser responsables.

Kankō arrastró sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas ante el shock que estaba experimentando; es que esa chiquilla le estaba diciendo que no tenía nada de qué angustiarse, que disfrutarían de su juventud, pero serían cuidadosos.

—Esto no puede ser real... ¡Kōka amor mío, nuestro hijo el asexuado al fin ha dejado de serlo y se ha buscado a una chica jodidamente rara en el proceso! ¡Hoy sacaremos la vajilla fina para cenar! —Salió corriendo de allí a toda marcha porque debía compartir la gran noticia con su esposa.

—Tu padre en verdad es un sujeto de lo más variopinto.

—En cierto modo. —No podía creer la facilidad con la que palabras tan simples podían malinterpretarse. Es que padre había pensado lo peor cuando Oshin se estaba refiriendo a su trabajo como su tutora—. _Todo está siendo mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Aunque..._

Era como si sus pensamientos estuvieran materializándose en ese instante. Oh sí, las personas que tanto ansiaba ver habían llegado y estaban en la sala, viéndole con incredulidad.

—Hermanita, al fin has regresado~

—¿Con qué la has amenazado para que haya venido a casa contigo? —Se agachó frente a Oshin con aflicción—. No te ha golpeado, ¿verdad? Dime que no te ha extorsionado mi imbécil hermano para que estuvieras aquí.

—Vine aquí por voluntad propia. —Kagura parpadeó una y otra vez. No estaba entendiéndole—. Después de todo, es mi deber estar con tu hermano y asegurarme de que pase el año. —Estaba hecha piedra. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Debía estar soñando.

—¡No es un sueño! ¡De verdad está pasando! —exclamó después de pellizcarse.

—De manera que estos son tus gustos. —Okita no era un idiota como el resto. Él no caería ante palabras con doble interpretación—. Jamás pensé que te fueran las santurronas.

—¿Él es el novio de tu hermana? —Curioseaba. Kamui asintió—. Espero te estés comportando y no te aproveches de la inocencia de una niña. —Kagura estaba riéndose en la cara de su novio por lo que la joven le decía—. Ahora que lo pienso tu rostro se me hace de lo más familiar. ¿No eres algo de Mitsuba-san?

—Son hermanos. —Los pelirrojos respondieron a la par.

—Ella y yo solemos encontrarnos en la misma cafetería, por lo que nos hemos hecho buenas amigas. —Compartió para quienes no creían que el mundo fuera tan pequeño—. Así que más te vale que respetes a esta niña o le diré que su hermano es un hombre vil que se mete con menores de edad solamente para sobrepasarse con ellas. —Okita se había quedado a cuadros cuando terminó de hablar. Es que debía tener los ovarios bien puestos para lanzarle semejante chantaje.

—No olvides mencionarle a su hermana que tiene unos fetiches que involucran esposas y látigos. —Porque Kamui quería aportar algo de información adicional.

—Si intenta amarrarte o hacerte algo extraño no dudes en golpearle directo a la tráquea. Con eso caerá al suelo de inmediato y no se moverá más —aconsejó a la menor con toda la seriedad que le era posible.

—Eso va a matarme, maldita asesina de clóset. —Traicioneras apariencias que le hicieron creer que era una inofensiva palomita hasta que abrió la boca para escupir su veneno—. Espera, tú eres la loca de los tés. Ésa que le está llenando la cabeza de ideas a mi hermana con ese bueno para nada de Hijikata-san. —Lo mencionó porque vio la caja de pastelillos que sacó de su mochila y que llevaba el nombre de la cafetería a la que su hermana iba con mucha frecuencia entre semana.

—Tal vez deberías pensar en que algún día puede convertirse en tu cuñado. —Pero, ¿de qué demonios hablaba?—. Porque es obvio que se aman con locura y están disfrutando plenamente de su relación.

Ella tan feliz al contemplar los suculentos pastelillos que estaban dentro de la caja de cartón y el castaño sintiendo un bajón de azúcar; es que hasta la presión debía de tenerla baja. Pero, ¿cómo no sentirse de ese modo después de enterarse de aquello? Ahora entendía el motivo por el que su hermana mayor estaba más amable de lo usual con ella.

—¿Está bien? —El pobre estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal, como si estuviera reviviendo un trauma muy severo.

—Jamás vi a nadie que lo destruyera tan rápido y con unas cuantas palabras. —Kagura estaba carcajeándose de la desgracia que asolaba a su novio.

Debía disfrutar de esos momentos donde su pareja sufría como era debido. Kamui por su lado se sentía complacido al contemplar la destrucción emocional por la que atravesaba su amigo y de la que no se recuperaría en largo tiempo; tal vez no había sido mala idea traer a esa chica a casa.

—Luce como si lo hubieran violado. ¡Es tan patético! —La menor terminaría con un dolor de estómago severo de tanto reír.

—¿Siempre son así? —Era Oshin la que ahora se sentía confusa por el modo que se trataban esos dos—. No se comportan como si fueran una pareja.

—Su relación no puede ser de otro modo. Es así cómo se quieren las bestias.

—¡Oye, no te comas mis pastelitos! —Porque su distracción le había costado media docena de aquellas delicias que ansiaba comerse en cualquier momento—. ¡Ey!

—Mmm... Se ve que son costosos porque saben muy bien. —El muy descarado se había zampado todos de jalón, dejándole únicamente migajas—. Ahora que estoy satisfecho puedo hacer mi tarea~

—Hoy estudiaremos hasta las diez de la noche como castigo por haberte comido mis postres —objetaba con el ceño fruncido—. Me encargaré de arrastrar tu humanidad el día de mañana para que no te saltes ninguna clase. —Kamui esbozó una sonrisa burlona ante la manera tan infantil en que había reaccionado.

—Todas esas calorías te harán engordar, así que deberías estar agradecido conmigo~

—Me ejercito con frecuencia, así que algo como eso no sucederá —replicaba—. Y haré que te cortes ese cabello y esa absurda perilla. —Y aquel mechón se movió de izquierda a derecha, como si estuviera diciéndole que no iba a pasar—. ¡Está vivo!

— _¿Todas las mujeres serán así?_ —Oshin había pasado de la sorpresa a picar su antenita con un bolígrafo en la espera de que reaccionara de nuevo—. _No. Creo que me he topado con la más problemática de todas._ —Pensó, sonriendo con discreción, con guasa, como si aquello no resultara de todo malo, como si fura un tanto divertido hasta para él—. _Pero ha sabido golpear a S_ _ō_ _go justo donde más le duele. Y con eso dejará de molestarme por un rato..._ —Ahora no lucía tan malo tener a una mujer como ésa a su alrededor; especialmente si le ofrecía espectáculos como los de ese día que raras veces contemplaba—. _Y esos pastelillos que ha traído han sabido demasiado bien, así que espero que para la próxima traiga más. Aunque me da pereza pensar en que tendré que estudiar para obtenerlos._

 _T_ al vez contar con alguien del sexo opuesto podía traer más beneficios que trabas. Tal vez aquella presa podría representarle algo más en el futuro.


End file.
